Superstar
by detective-smartypants
Summary: one shot. What if Jim was a world wide superstar. What if melinda ADORED him, would her dreams of being with the legenary JimClancy ever come true?


**A/n: so, i cant get to sleep. The only cure. Write some ff. and sorry for any rubbishness becuz its 4am. **

**neway reviewsssss pleaseeeee (:xrex**

I had been counting down the days for this show. It had to have been 3 months since I started counting. And it was The day of the concert. Not just any concert, it was the concert of the year. I had went shopping and carefully picked out my outfit. A cream lace vintage dress, a small gold belt and a gold hairband. I fluffed my hair up and put my dark eye make up and bright red lippy on. Everyone had told me I had a 'unique' style. Possibly because I shopped in vintage boutiques, which i couldnt get enough of. I had lived in LA my whole life, and loved every moment of it. So today I had managed to get myself front row VIP tickets to see the super hotty in action. The new 17 year old singing sensation as they called him. His name, Jim Clancy.

I had about a million posters of him on my wall, call it obsessive, but he was HOT. With his crystal blue eyes and his buff body, luciosly tanned and his six pack, god, his six pack was just...WOW.

Anyway, i Drove my baby, my yellow porsche 911 turbo to my best friends house, her name was Amelia, and she was equally in love with JC (as we called him). We were meeting everyone there. And along the highway in the open top, we drove fast listening to one of his songs with our hair blowing in our faces.

We got there and ran inside, the waiting was the worst. I hate waiting for singers to come on in concerts, the support acts suck like 90 percent of the time.

When he came out the crowd went wild. Cheering his name, and shouting how hot he was, which I'm sure he was well aware of.

He begun to sing, his voice was heart-melting. It just made me want to sink to the floor.

Throughout the concert, he kept looking at me, which made me want to scream even more that i already was. _If that was possible. _For me, the best part was yet to come though, the meet and greet.

After the concert was done, we were escorted back stage. My heart was beating faster and faster as we walked closer to the room, that _he_ was in. There had to be another 15 girls with us, the only people i knew were my 7 friends Amelia, Louise, Lindsay, Amy, Chloe, Colette and Jennifer. We all linked hands as we walked into the room. I could feel Amelia's hand shaking in mines, she was just as nervous about this as me.

Then, we saw him. Wearing a light blue shirt, and a pair of versace jeans. I just wanted to fall to the ground and remain there forever. But instead I plucked the courage to walk over. I was first in the queue and proberbly the most excited. I walked to himm and looked into those enchanting blue eyes "hi" i said quietly "hey there, whats your name?" he asked me "um...Melinda, Melinda gordon, what about you?" I asked, and then realised what a silly question i had asked "uh...Ji-" "i know, sorry, im just...nervous" i stated "no need, your like super hot, why would you be nervous around someone like me" _Maybe because you are a super hot superstar_ i thought to myself "im a...big fan" i said. He chuckled "i guessed that" he said "now, who should i make this out to?" he asked, picking up a picture "I-" "oh yea, Melinda Gordon" he said, he wrote me an autograph, and handed it to me. I stood to get a picture and he kissed me on the cheek. _He KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK. _

My cheeks turned crimson and i went away to wait on my friends. I looked at the autograph. It said _To super hot Melinda Gordon, look at the back JC 3 _I looked at it for a moment and turned it around. _I'm like not supposed to do this, but for some reason i really like you, call me: 07780887454_. I looked over at him and he winked.

_**So, dim that spotlight tell me things like, i cant take my eyes off of you, im no one special just another wide eyed girl, whose Desperatly in love with you, give me your photograph, to hang on my wall: superstar. You play in bars, you play guitar, and i'm invisible and everyone knows who you are...**_

That was Last year, exactly. And tonight was another Jim Clancy Concert. But rather than me getting excited and going to see the concert, i was watching from the sidelines. Because I was Jim Clancy's Girlfriend. Yum.

**Ik that was a bit random, but i thought it would be a little fun to write that, :) pay x **


End file.
